1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication device and particularly to a communication device having a reconfigurable antenna element.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid developments of wireless technology, communication devices are no longer devices simply used by people to call each other. Additional functions and diversified features for communication devices are also strongly demanded by people. In order to satisfy such demands, cell phones must accommodate more elements and modules. Given that a communication device is designed to be thinner and lighter, the inner space of the communication device would also be limited. Therefore, a proper design for the antenna to fit in limited space within a communication device is extremely important. Accordingly, when it comes to designing an antenna for a communication device, utilizing the limited space to accommodate the antenna becomes an important issue.